This invention relates generally to clothing and more particularly to sports bras for women.
Fitness has become an important consideration among women. Women today enjoy running, walking, biking, aerobics, and weight lifting. Often a woman will want to listen to music while exercising and desires to bring along an mp3 player or other small portable music device. These devices, while small, must either be carried, attached to a piece of clothing, or carried in belt pack or other pack.
The inclusion within a bra of a structure to hold or store an item is known. Some storage devices are clipped onto the bra via clips. These storage devices tend to be conspicuous and not aesthetically pleasing. Other prior art storage devices were built inside one or both of the cups. While more aesthetically pleasing, these devices are typically less comfortable and less accessible for the wearer. Still other prior art devices affix a compartment to the inside of the bra across the inside portion of the cups and cleavage area that is typically closed with a zipper or other rigid closing means to maintain the shape of the bra. These devices solve the aesthetic issues but render a significant portion of the bra inelastic. Other prior art devices use additional material attached to the bra itself to form a pocket. These devices are typically less structurally sound and the additional material may pull away from the bra during exercise and allow any objects contained therein to fall out.
Thus, there is a need for a bra with a storage integral pouch that does not alter the elasticity of the bra itself, is structurally sound and not prone to come loose during exercise, is comfortable, and is aesthetically pleasing.